a trip to the second dimension
by molly phantom
Summary: molly, danny, midnight, and Christina get stuck in another dimension, what will happen? will they get back home?
1. chapter 1

One school day molly, Danny, Christina, shaggy, Midnight, ben drowned, and jeff were in bray's class talking about video games and drawing and writing, Molly challenged ben to a duel in Soulcalibur 4,

"agh! Why?! I'm the best at Soulcalibur! How did i lose?" Molly said yelling in anger

"you seem to forget that ben is the best gamer in the world" danny said turning to look at molly

"i know i do danny, but i've played Soulcalibur 4 ever since i was in the 6th grade, no wait i was in 5th grade when i started to play soulcalibur 4" molly said looking at danny

"hey molly if i let you win the next duel will you shut the heck up?" ben said as he went back to the charater selection screen

"i accept you're challenge!" molly said with a look of DETERMINATION on her face

just as the duel between molly and ben was about to start the bell for lunch rang,

"WHY?! WHY BELL?! WHY?!" molly said yelling at the secling

"molly calm down" Christina said rubbing molly's back to make her feel better

"how?! how can i calm the heck down?!" molly said with her head down on the desk

"count to ten and image you're setting vlad on fire" Christina said to help molly calm down

"...burn you a-hole" molly said with a grin on her face

"molly no cussing" Christina said looking at molly with a mad face

molly looked at Christina with a face that says: (but i didn't cuss)

"yes you did molly so don't dare make that face at me" Christina said looking at molly like she could read her mind

"let's go eat! cuz i'm starving!" midnight said interrupting molly and christina's staring contest

"FOOD!" ben said yelling and running out of the classroom

"ok that was a thing, why was that a thing?" Jeff asked looking down the hallway that ben ran down

"who care's?" danny said walking out of the classroom

"i do i'm so sorry if you don't" Jeff said following danny

"Jeff don't ask questions" midnight said following Jeff

"come on molly i need chocolate" Christina said following everyone

"coming! just sec!" molly said turning off her xbox360 and getting her backpack and purse

Everyone was at the hangout area for lunch link, dark link, shaggy, and suise were there before the rest of the gang,

"Why are you guys late?" Link said looking up from his 3DS

"Things happened" molly said setting her stuff down next to link

"FO-agh! Why Is there a door here?" Ben said running and yelling into the door in the hangout area

"The building needed it so people can get into the school and get out of the school" dark said not looking up from his book

"Shut up dark no one asked you" link said going back to his game on his 3DS

"Meh" dark said still not looking up from his book

susie had packed lunch for everyone including herself everyone ate their lunch and they were talking while they were eating then molly had an announcement to make,

"everyone listen up, our club has been approved by the school board and—"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST OOOOOOOOOOO" said the box ghost interrupting molly

"I'll take care of him, honey" Danny said chasing the box ghost and going ghost

"thank you Danny!" Molly said yelling so he could hear her

"does he have the thermos?" Link asked molly

"yes he does, anyway the first meeting for our new club is this afternoon in room 117" molly said without any interpretations

everyone at the hangout area were happy and cheering and loud, suddenly it started to rain and thunder, everyone went to go see what the problem was and vlad was outside and he used the box ghost to get danny outside,

"what in the heck is happening?!" molly said getting rained on

"come on let's go help danny" midnight said looking at molly and Christina

vlad was opening a portal to another dimension and he had to be stopped molly went ghost and went up to hit vlad in the face but she missed his face because he moved out of the way and he in front of the portal and molly was sucked into it,

"MOLLY!" danny said yelling as he went to save her

molly and danny got sucked up by the portal,

"come on Christina we need to help them" midnight said

"right!" Christina said

midnight and Christina tried to go save molly and danny from the portal, midnight got a hold of danny's arm and tried to pull him out but she was getting sucked in then Christina got a hold of midnight's arm and she too was getting sucked in,

"CHRISTINA!" shaggy yelled

Christina looked back at shaggy with a smile that said: (take care shaggy I love you and i'll miss you), after that the portal closed and it stopped raining, link aimed for vlad and dark also aimed for vlad and they didn't miss, and he flew off, shaggy fainted,

"SHAGGY!" suise yelled as she got shaggy from falling

on the other side of the portal molly, Christina, midnight, and danny were unconis, then molly woke up,

"agh! my arm" molly said as her arm was limb

molly looked around her and she saw danny and she started worry if he was ok,

"Danny? Danny? Danny say something" molly said trying to wake danny up

"Five more mins molly please let me sleep for five more mins" danny said with his eyes closed

Molly gave a face of what the heck?! So she got her voice ready to yell,

gasp* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Molly screamed waking up danny Midnight and Christina

"WHY?!" midnight said waking up

"Molly why did you wake up me up" Christina said setting up to look for shaggy

"Cuz danny would not wake up" molly said with a mad face

"Where is shaggy? SHAGGY?! SHAGGY?!" Christina said about to cry

Then midnight went over to comfort her as Christina started to cry,

"Molly what happened to you're arm?" Danny asked while Christina was crying

"Hell if I know" molly said looking at danny

"where even are we?" Midnight asked still hugging Christina

"I don't know" Danny said standing up

"what are you doing Danny?" Molly asked looking up at Danny

"trying to get out of my ghost from" Danny said trying to go back his human from, but nothing happened

"what the hell? I can't go back to my human from" Danny said mad

"let me try" molly said standing up and trying to go back to her human from, but nothing happened

"ok now i'm Pissed" molly said with a mad face

"pissed to where you're ready to rip someone's head of or pissed to where you're ready to yell in someone's ear and make them deaf?" Danny asked molly looking at her

"the second one" molly said looking at danny with a pissed off face

"come on let's go see where the heck we are" midnight said standing up and helping christina up

everyone agreed, molly tried to walk but she fell down due to her left leg being damaged,

"agh! dangit!" molly said in pain as she fell down on her kneels

"molly are you okay?" danny asked kneeling down to molly

"no i'm not okay, my right arm has gone numb and i think my left leg is damaged" molly said even more pissed off

"here give me you're arm molly" danny said offering his hand for molly to lift up

"thanks, and sorry i'm being mean right now" molly said grabbing danny's hand

"it's ok" danny said lifting her up

when danny gets molly up and she starts to walk again midnight and Christina start to walk with molly and danny, they all started to walk to the big building, *a few mins later* molly, danny, midnight, and Christina got to the big building,

"WHY DOES THIS PLACE LOOK LIKE A FREAKING CATSLE?!" molly yelled hanging on to danny

"MOLLY! NO CUSSING!" Christina yelled at molly (Christina does not like the word freak)

"SORRY I FORGOT THAT YOU DON'T LIKE THAT WORD!" molly yelled back at Christina

"IT'S OKAY JUST STOP FORGETTING!" christina yelled back at molly

"I JUST CAN'T REMEBER ST-" molly started to yell back to christina

"SHUT UP PLEASE!" danny yelled in molly's ear and interrupting molly and christina's yelling

"danny i'm deaf in that ear now" molly said looking at danny

"good maybe you'll stop yelling in my ear now" danny said not looking at molly

"can we just go inside please?" midnight asked

everyone agreed and opened up the front gate, and what they saw sent shivers down their spines, there was people frozen but they were not cold, then they went inside and they saw a pic of anna and elsa that was facing the door, and christina started to freak out beacuse she knew where they were, after she was done freaking out she fanited into midnight's arms, everyone found a room to sleep in, molly and danny slept in the same bed, christina and midnight slept in different beds, everyone fell asleep everyone but molly, who could not sleep due to her feeling like she and everyone else feeled like they were being watched, and not mention her right arm and her left leg are in pain like hell, not being able to sleep molly got up out of bed, forcing herself to walk without falling down, she went to a room that she rembered was a studying room, grabbing some books from the bookshelf, she sat down at the desk in the study room, 5 hours had passed,

"why are my arm and leg in so much pain? the pain is like when i have cramps" molly said putting her head down on the book

"molly? are you in there?" danny asked knocking on the other side of the study room door

"WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU KN-" molly started to yell but she was cut off by her ghost senses

"Come on in danny" molly said calming down

"What are you doing in here?" danny asked as he walked in to the room that molly was in

"i'm looking for a way to heal my arm and leg without magic" molly said looking back at the book

"have you found anything?" danny asked molly

"nope, but I did find a diary of how those people outside got frozen in the first place" molly said pointing at the book on her right side

"HELP SHAGGY!" Christina screamed waking up

"molly grab the book and come on" Danny told molly

molly then grabbed the book while danny ran to the bedroom molly was trying to walk fast but due to her left leg in pain she fell down molly started get worried she didnt like the feeling of being watched, molly then yelled for midnight, midnight ran down to where molly was, midnight helped molly up and lead her to the bedroom, when they got there midnight helped molly to the bed molly sat down and looked at christina,

"you ok?" molly asked

"I had a bad dream" Christina said

"I found a dariy on how the people got frozen" molly said

"well read it" midnight said

molly opened the book.

to be continued...


	2. a trip to the second dimension 2

5/13/2021

I've learned how to make ice that isn't freezing, atlest I know how to remove the ice.

5/14/2021

I can't remove the ice, I tried to but it didn't work.

5/15/2021

anna says that I learned how to make ice that freezes things and people in time, she told me to wear gloves, so I do.

5/16/2021

the gloves don't work when I touch people, luckly I haven't touched anna.

5/17/2021

im starting to go insane with power, anna is worried about me, I told her not to be.

5/18/2021

anna went to get help.

7/16/2021

to who ever is reading this, your next for being frozen in time.


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys it's molly phantom here and i thought i would put the third chapter in my character's point of view so let's get this show on the road._

 **Molly's POV:**

"well that was short but i guess it makes since due to the fact that all the other pages are missing" i said closing the book

"so what are we going to do?" Danny asked

"does it look like i have the answer to that?" i asked looking at Danny with a deadly stare

"yes"

"well i don't you baka" i said face palming

"sorry"

i sighed wondering what to do, i don't how the heck we were going to back home, i don't think our magic works here at all so what else could we do?

'hope that Susie and the others to come get us? what if we get turned into ice before they come and save us? what if we never get home?' these questions kept going around in my head

i couldn't answer any of them, the only thing i could do was try to stay positive so i did, i got up off the bed and looked at Danny,

"i'm going back to the study room..can you help me get there?"

"yeah"

Danny picked me up bridle style, for being 120 pounds i was as light as feather for Danny,

"awwww" Christina said looking at us

"shush women" i said in a funny tone

Christina just giggles, Danny starts to walk out of the bedroom and heads to the study room,

"i feel bad" i said looking at Danny

"why?" he looked at me with his cute green eyes

"you have to carry me cause of my leg" i feelt like crying

"i don't mind carrying you" Danny smiled at me

"r-really?"

"well yeah..i mean i hate how your leg is broken and you can't use it..but i really don't mind carrying you..i love you molly" Danny kisses me on the forehead

"i love you too Danny" i kiss him on the lips

we then get to the study room and he sits me down in the chair,

"do you mind helping me with my research?" i ask

"sure"

me and Danny start to look through some books, looking for answers on how to get back home, i yawned, i was tried but i couldn't sleep i still feel like me and everyone else was being watched and i didn't feel good about leaving Christina and midnight alone, i know they can take care of themselves but it just didn't feel right at all, but i tried to ignore that feeling and continue my studying, after about 3 hours later i was just about to give up until i found something, it was a potion to make a persons magic work again, but i know that none of the ingredients were in the castle i mean who would keep stale ingredients? i wouldn't, not to mention i'm wounded, i smacked my head down on the desk and groan,

"what's wrong molly?"

i looked up at Danny and hand him the book with it on the page for the recipe for the potion,

"well then...i think i can get the ingredients" Danny says looking up from the book and at me

"Ok just promise me that you'll be careful" I say looking up at him

"Of course I'll be careful"

Danny ripped the page out of the book and stared to leave the room,

"Danny wait...are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?"

Danny sighed and got close to me and grabbed my face and kissed me, he then pulls away and smiles at me,

"I will be fine I promise and that kiss was my promise"

I nodded, Danny let go of my face and left the room, I yawned and laid my head down on the desk and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Susie's POV:**

"...i don't know what the hell to do" i said walking back and forth in the club room

"we could always do some research" link told me

"and hope to find something?! that's not going to work the portal vlad opened is a portal to another dimension"

"susie calm down" jeff told me

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?! ALL THREE OF MY SISTER'S ARE LOST IN ANOTHER DIMENSION AND THEY MIGHT BE HURT!" i yelled at jeff stopping in my tracks

shaggy was in the corner holding Christina's stuff and hoping that she's okay Ben was thinking of how we could get molly, Danny, midnight, and Christina back, I had no idea where dark link was,

"I KNOW WHO CAN HELP US!" Link shouted standing up

"who?" I asked looking at him

"you guys remember when I worked for Nintendo? Well the legend of Zelda games wasn't the only game they worked on there's a game series call the super Mario bros and the main hero is named Mario and he has a brother named Luigi they moved here to Oklahoma when they found out that all the legend of Zelda characters were moving to Oklahoma mario and his brother are still plumbers and I know where they live" link said

"okay but their plumbers how can they help?" Jeff asked

"in their free time they like to study" link said as he grabbed his stuff

we all grabbed our things shaggy got up and got his stuff and Christina's stuff, we followed link to his car, he then drives us to where mario and his brother live, i look over at shaggy who is staring out the window,

"you okay shaggy?" i asked placing my hand on his shoulder

"...i miss christina" shaggy told me

"i know you do we all miss christina and the others"

shaggy looked at me his eyes were filled with tears i could tell he needed a shoulder to cry on, i sighed and hugged him and he started to cry.

 _(hey guys molly phantom here and i thought i would make this chapter in two points of view so now we will go to dark link's point of view)_

 **dark link's POV:**

"nice work with the portal to the other dimension mister masters" i said bowing

"thank you dark" vlad said patting me on the head

"i hope i didn't hurt you that much with the arrow" i said as i stood up strait

"not that much...you're lucky i heal quickly" vlad said looking over at the mirror to the dimension where 'they' are

vlad watched and giggled,

"dark come look at this"

i walked over to where vlad was looking into a crystal ball that showed where molly and the others are, molly was barly able to sleep due to her being in pain, i giggled a little seeing her in pain, vlad turned off the crystal ball,

"well you should get going to susie and the gang"

i nodded and teleported to the house of the mario bros and waited,


	5. Chapter 5

**Mario's POV:**

I was watching tv and so was Luigi, we then hear knocking on the front door I get up to answer the door, link was at the door,

"link my man what's up" I said greeting link with our handshake that we always do when we greet each other

link's smile turns to a frown and I noticed,

"we need your help"

"yeah sure come in" I said moving out of the way to let link and the group inside

(time skip!)

"you guys came to the right place follow me" I said leading the group down to me and Luigi's study room that was underground

(meanwhile in the other dimension)

 **Molly's POV:**

"ughhhh! it f #king hurts!"

"watch your mouth molly!"

"but it hurts so much!" I said in pain

"Danny is working on getting the stuff for the potion you need to just chill out" Christina said looking at me with a focused/shocked face

I layed my head down on my pillow and tried to calm down, but I couldn't i was scared, worried I was worried about Danny and if he was going to be ok and more scared of what would happen to me and the girls if we stayed here any longer, I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind but I couldn't due to my other personalities thinking way too much not mention the pain I was feeling from my left leg, I can't feel anything in my right arm, my eyes shot open and I was looking at the sealing i take a deep breath and close my eyes and try to clear my mind.

 **In Molly Davis's mindscape:**

 _I look around and all i see is my bedroom from my house, i hear talking from the den, i walked into the den and i see some of my personalities in the den, Fenton/phantom was arguing with Akemi about how to get home, Stormrage and Arcmage are talking about the potion for making our magic work again, fazbear and sparkle are worring about danny and the others,_

 _"HEY!" i yell and everyone looks at me_

 _"can we all just rest for awhile please?" i ask upset_

(hey guys mollysweetpea here i'm going to stop this chapter here because i've been putting off uploading this chapter)


End file.
